You and Only You
by Cool Fire Bird
Summary: After the events of Boktai 2, Lita decides to check on Django, since lately he has been distance from everyone.


**_You and Only You_**

**Written By: Cool Fire Bird**

**Original Idea and Beta-read By: Kaya**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Boktai characters.  
****They are Konami's. I do own the story.  
But other then that, I do not claim to own Konami's Boktai story/game/characters.**

_Author: Here's an old story I wrote a while back...I still kind of like it, so here it is~_

* * *

_**"That day, the Black Shadow that stopped Jormungandr in its tracks... Was that father? Or?..."**_

_"Black Dainn?"_

_**"I don't know... But when the light is strong the shadows thrown out became a deeper Darkness. The dark is frightening... But around dusk, I always think the same thing... It those dark shadows that allow the world to be so..."**_

_"That's... beautiful..."_

* * *

"Zazie, have you seen Master Django?"

"Eh?" Zazie turned to Lita, lifting her head off the counter slightly. Lita was lucky to have caught Zazie still awake or she might have attacked. Although, Lita was pretty good at taking care of herself. It would have been an interesting sight, to say the least.

"Django? Erm... I think I saw him wander out. He might be at Spiral Tower again. He's been hanging around it a lot lately. Possibly finding time to be alone... Can't blame him. I'm sure he has a lot of issues to work out."

Lita smiled a little at Zazie before heading back out of the Inn. "Thank you."

Zazie's reply was a short wave before falling back asleep.

Lita wrapped her rain coat around herself tightly. The rain had started to come down rather hard, and as it was such a long walk to Spiral Tower, she didn't want to be soaking wet when she finally found Django. She gave a fleeting glance to the Solar Tree before walking past it, making her way past the Pile Diver that Otenko had left in the Plaza.

'_Now that the Solar Tree is fully grown, its purifying strength will finally heal the land of San Miguel…'_

As she went by the Pile Driver, she wondered what caused Django to come out in weather like this. She considered what Zazie had said, that Django had a lot to think about. So much had happened, everyone had worked so hard to keep the seal on the Doomsday Beast. Even though everything worked out in the end, there was pain and confusion left behind.

Lita noticed that Django was a lot more distant. While the boy never said much to begin with, he always seemed to be listening. Nowadays he seemed off in his own world, looking rather pensive.

Lita thought that Sabata should be the one to talk to him, but Sabata didn't think he was a very good positive speaker.

"_**He needs time to think. Time to reflect over what has happened to him. Besides, he probably wouldn't tell me."**_

_**"But you're his brother. I'm sure he would talk to you."**_

_**"His brother that was his enemy at one point. I'm... We're not ready to go there. We just need to wait a while…"**_

Lita had waited. Django's despondent state had remained unchanged, and now he was being spotted by the Spiral Tower late at night. Watching Django slip off into his own world was distressing Lita, who knew he couldn't hold out much longer. If no one was going to do anything about it, she was.

As Lita came up the steps to the Spiral Tower, the sky seemed to clear up, and the rain stopped. Lita slowed her pace down, Django coming into her view as she came through the bushes surrounding the base of the tower. Or she was sure it was him at least. He stood in front of the four-quarter seal, his rain coat draped over him, with his back turned to her.

Lita's steps became slower and slower as she got closer to him, finally stopping a few feet away. "Master Django?"

Django removed the hood over his head lethargically as something underneath the back of his rain jacket jostled slightly. The protective covering fell to the ground, allowing crimson-hued wings to move about freely. He looked over his shoulder to see who was behind him before he turned to face her. His Vampire form was a bit frightening, even if Lita knew who he was. She had to remember, his change on the outside didn't affect who he was inside.

"Lita?" Django's voice did not fit his Vampire appearance. It made Lita wonder why he was in that form. "What brings you here, this late in the night?"

"Well umm..." Lita smiled softly, trying to find the right words. Of course, she couldn't. She would find herself stuttering and mumbling what she wanted to say, as usual. "I-I..." She paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts. She needed to get this out. "I was wondering w-why... You're out here s-so late."

It was hard to tell what Django was thinking, his expression was masked in his Vampire form. Lita was sure he wasn't happy about something. Her smile faded a little, wondering what to problem could be.

"Does it bother you?"

Lita blinked in confusion, wondering what Django meant. "What?"

"Does my presence in this form bother you?" Django folded his wings back, ready to change himself back to his normal self if need be, raising his hand to the sky.

"No, no!" Lita ran up closer to Django, stopping in front of him and shaking her head vigorously. She grabbed onto Django's arm, lower it to emphasize her point. "I-it's fine. I don't mind at all. If you're more comfortable..."

Django was uneasy and doubtful of Lita, since she seemed to still be stumbling with her words, but he complied. Which then led into an very awkward silence, causing Lita to fidget a little with Django's hand...

Until she realized that she was holding his hand. She was sure her face was a brilliant red to match Django's wings.

Quickly letting go, stepping back, and placing her hands behind her back, she attempted to recall why she was there. "Umm... I was wondering... if you were a-alright... You s-seem so... sad lately..."

Django remained silent for a while, making Lita very nervous. She wondered if it had been a good idea to say anything at all. Maybe he was upset with her? Mad at her? Did she do something wrong?

"I'm sorry if I worried you."

Lita did not expect that. Then again, maybe she should have. Lita frowned at Django's answer, for the boy was far too kind. He didn't wish to trouble anyone with his problems, so he kept them to himself, trying to figure them out on his own.

Suddenly Lita was filled with a little more confidence than normal, smiling at Django to reassure him. "Don't be, Master Django. If there is anything wrong... you... um..." Lita felt her cheeks warm up, trying to get the next words out. "You can talk to me."

Django became silent again and looked up at the night sky, thinking over Lita's offer. Someone to talk to was tempting, having kept all his problems locked inside for so long. He didn't wish to bring his troubles to Lita, or anyone for that matter. However, now that she had noticed his depressive mood, there was no hiding it. He wondered if she would feel bad that he hadn't confided in her...

"Please, Master Django?" Lita shuffled her feet a little. "I… I want to help you. I want to finally be able to help you."

"What do you mean?" Django seemed confused by this statement. "You've already done so much, you even brought back the Solar Tree."

"But nothing for you." Lita shook her head. "No. I've done nothing for you, Master Django. I try to help, but I'm never... I... I wanted to be with you when you went out to fight the dangers around San Miguel. I don't want you to feel like you're alone." Lita tried not to let her nervousness show as she tried to get the next words out. "Pl-please, let me help you, and only you..."

Django could have sworn he saw Lita's body quiver as she spoke, and figured she was getting cold. The only thing he had with him was his rain coat, which was a little wet. On the outside, at least. Though, he wasted no time in placing it around the young Earthly Maiden, causing her to tense up.

Django was too kind, too gentle... it was a wonder how someone like him could be a fearsome Vampire or Vampire Hunter. No, his actions were far different from how he looked right now. He was and would always be Solar Boy Django in her eyes.

"Do you know why I'm in this form right now, Lita?"

Lita was a bit startled by Django's sudden urge to talk. She was also confused at the odd question he had asked her. "No... I don't know, Master Django."

"Because I know I need to accept what I have become." Django looked straight at Lita. "It helps me think of what I need to do about it and what other consequences that are to follow."

"Consequences?" Lita already knew of some of them, like the darkness that would always try to consume his soul, but she had a feeling Django was speaking of something else. What could be troubling him so?

"Yes." Django's expression hadn't changed, though that was difficult to tell, with the mask remaining in place. "Vampires are Immortals. I wonder if I am now excluded from the cycle of life. If I am trapped in this world. If I shall live past and beyond all of my friends and what is left of my family. I... I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to live like that. If I am this way... I want to live and die, like everyone else. I don't want to leave the cycle of life..."

_"Soon the place will filled laughter and bird's song and trees. The Sun and the land, and all the creatures and plants that live among them... Everything's connected..."_

"I know it's selfish of me to be thinking of myself like this, after everything that everyone else went through. The thought of everyone moving on and that I'm lost here, that I'm not connected to this world anymore... terrifies me."

Lita's frown deepened, not having thought of that before. While it wasn't certain, the possibility for Django to have acquired immortality was there. Or he could die soon. Or live a normal life like anyone else. It was completely unknown and that what was troubling the Solar Boy.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." Django lowered his gaze to the ground. "I shouldn't bother you with this."

"Master Django..." Lita moved back up to Django, reaching out a shaky hand to him. Being close to him was enough to make her whole being nervous, but it was clear that he needed someone right now. He couldn't continue like this, no one could continue to try and deal with such problems on their own. He was torturing himself.

Lita softly touched Django's face, much to the boy's surprise. "You aren't being selfish, you are the most selfless person I have ever met. You always think of others. You need to think of yourself once in a while. You can't keep neglecting how you feel or what you want all the time. It's not healthy." Lita slowly lifted Django's head up, trying to have him look at her.

"It's alright to want something. It's alright to wish..." Lita's blush came back once more, again having trouble expressing herself to someone she cared for. To someone she held deep affection for. She knew she could not leave him like this. Yet, she didn't have an answer for him. She truly wish she could tell him that he wouldn't live forever, that he would continue the cycle with them. That he would not be alone.

But that was not certain.

Lita could only think of one option. One solution, so that not only did Django not have worry about being left alone, but so that she herself wouldn't be separated from himself after death. That was a bit selfish of her, she knew, but she couldn't live the rest of her life with Django keeping the pain inside him.

"Master Django, I..." Lita paused, thinking over the decision she was making. There was no turning back if she decided to go along with this. There was a chance that this would be the worst thing she had ever decided to do.

But she wasn't able to think logically on the subject, when it seemed that this would help the one she loved.

"I've made up my mind. For you, and only you, Master Django... I want to give you..."

Django stared at Lita, who seemed to be having trouble finishing what she wanted to say. He was unsure what was wrong with Lita, for she was acting stranger than normal. He was use to her stuttering and stumbling with her words, but now she seemed to be thinking over something very important that she wanted to say to him.

"... my blood!"

Django's body tensed, looking at Lita with a very confused expression. Did he hear her right? Did she just say what he thought she said. And if so, why? "Lita?"

Lita lowered her hand from Django's face and wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing herself closer to him. "I... If you are out of the cycle and if you are immortal... I... I don't want you to feel alone. You... you don't have to face this by yourself, Master Django. I'm willing to face it with you, if that will help..."

Django shook his head, grabbing onto Lita's shoulders. "No, Lita! Throwing your life away like that? Being separated from life? What will you get out of it? It's painful, Lita. I couldn't do that to you." Django tightened his grip on her. "Don't offer blood to me so freely... Not while I'm an Immortal."

"Master Django... I want to help you. Please. Please, Master Django..." Lita closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let me help you and only you."

Django growled lowly, feeling the cravings of his Vampire form coming. He felt sickened by it, the idea that he could even think about hurting Lita, turning her into what he had become. He knew he couldn't do such a thing to her, even if she asked for it.

Django pulled Lita off him and pushed her away from him. He raised his hand toward the sky, changing himself back into the Solar Boy. Django then collapsed to his knees, the lust for blood instantly draining away.

Lita was surprised by Django's quick actions, rushing back over to the fallen boy. She knelt down beside him, looking concerned.

Django regarded Lita, frowning deeply. "Don't... don't ever do that again. Please don't add more weight on my mind. I couldn't live with such guilt, Lita... You don't need to do such a thing for me."

Lita felt her body shook, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Django. I didn't think... I just wanted to help you." Lita rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry. Forgive me."

Django didn't say anything to her, making Lita worry that he was angry with her. He had every right to be, how could she have asked such a thing? She should have realized that wouldn't have helped Django. She felt rather ridiculous now and she wouldn't blame Django if he was upset with her.

Instead of saying anything right away, Django slowly pulled Lita into his arms and held her close. Lita stared up at him, her face turning red.

Django smiled sadly at her. "I know. But you've already done so much for me. Just being here, caring... Thank you."

Lita laid her head on his chest, closing her eyes again. "Master Django. I have something to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Master Django, I..."


End file.
